Winter
by black-cat78766
Summary: Maka and Kid have been dating for two years! But some thing happens to make things fall apart. Maka thinks Kid is cheating on her. How will he prove himself. Who the girl in the picture? And what dose a girl name Winter have to do with this? It starts out boring but gets better.


**Hey guys I am trying to make this story with fluff.**

**A girl's POV (you will find out her name later in the story.)**

In Death City hospital, was girl with heart problems.

Now she just not any girl with heart problems. The girl name is Winter, and she was born with heart problems.

Winter had black hair and gold eyes. She look a lot like her dad. She look nothing like her mom. Her mom had brown hair not black and her mom had green eyes not gold.

Now why is she called Winter.?Now when you live in place like Death City it does not snow in winter. But when Winter was born in to this world, it snowed for the first time. It was not heavy, so it melted the next day. The snow was so white and pure. But that day Winter's parents decided to name her Winter.

It was as if it only snowed because Winter was born. At least that what her parents thought.

Now even though she lock up in a hospital all the time Winter still live a life. She became an older sister to a little bother. But I will get to Winter's family later on.

Winter still is very educated. She reads and writs poetry. Would you like to read one of her poems?

**(I don't own any of these poems. They are all by Cicely Mary Barker)**

**The song of the tulip fairy **

**Our Stalks are every straight and tall,  
Our colors clear and bright;  
Too many-hued to name them all  
Red, yellow, pink, or white.**

**And some are splashed, and some, maybe,  
As dark as any plum.  
From tulip-fields across the sea  
To England did we come. **

**We were a peaceful country's pride,  
And Holland it its name.  
Now is your gardens we abide-  
And aren't you glad we came?**

Would you like to read another?

**The song of the geranium fairy**

**Red, red, vermilion red,  
With buds and blooms in a glorious head!  
There isn't a flower, the wide world through,  
That glows with a brighter scarlet hue.  
Her name-Geranium-everyone knows;  
She's just as happy wherever she grows,  
In a earthen pot or a garden bed-  
Red, red, vermilion red!**

Winter can speak more than one language. The languages she can speak are Japanese, French and English (yes she live in Death City so she has to know English.) Winter had a privet tutor that would come in the hospital and teach her what she needs to know.

When Winter was born the Doctors said she only might live only a few years.

**Flash Black. **

_Winter mom and dad where in the hospital waiting to see their new daughter. They have waited years to have a child and that time finally came. _

_"Honey look out there it is snowing," said Winter's mom. _

_"No that impossible. It is snowing here in Death City? I think you are seeing things."_

"I am not look out the window you will see snow."

_Winter's dad look up and out the window. His wife was right it was snowing for the first time every in Death City. "Wow," was all he could say. _

_"Now do you believe me?" _

_"I do, do you know why it snowing?"_

_"No," Winter's mom said. _

_"It is snowing because we finally have a daughter."_

_"That is so cheesy!"_

_"I know but it is a nice thought. Think if the only reason it is snowing here in Death City is a child being born". _

_Winter's mom smiled at her_ husband._ But their happiness was sort live when the Doctor came in._

_"Doctor how is are daughter doing?"_

_"Well you see your daughter had heart problems."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"She has heart problems. She might not live for long."_

_"Is there any why you can fix this?"_

_"Maybe, if she stead here we might find a way to fix the problem." The Doctor said._

_"What do you think we should do?" Winter's mom asked. _

_"I don't know. I don't want her to die because she left the hospital." Winter's dad said._

_"I think she should stay here." Winter's mom said with a sad face._

_"Doctor I think she should stay here in the hospital."_

_"Ok, what do you want to name your daughter?"_

_Winter's mom look out the window and got an idea. "We should call her 'Winter' because it is snowing outside."_

_"Winter it is then." _

**End of the Flash Back.**

From that day Winter was born she had lived in the hospital. Some times Winter would be allowed to leave the hospital and stay at her dad's house. But she never called her dad's house her home. The hospital room she stead in was her home.

Her room was special. It was not like any other hospital room. Her room had more than one room. She had a bed room, a bath room, kitchen, and a living room. In her bed room she had a bed, desk, and a dresser with all her clothes in it.

The living room had bookshelves full of books. A TV was push up agents a wall and a sofa in front of the TV. On the Left of the sofa was a door and next to the door was all of my bookshelves.

On the right of the sofa was a window and a table with two chars around it. Behind the table is a bar with some bar stools. In the kitchen was a cabinets, fridge, dishwasher, microwave. In the cabinets where plates, and snacks. The fridge was full of the food she need to eat, to stay alive.

There where cameras all over the room. The only room did not have cameras in was the bathroom.

So her room is like a house in a hospital.

Why does she live in such a nice room? Well when Winter's parents fond out about her heart problems. They where scared that she would die if she left the hospital. So they got a room for her stay in until they fond a way to fix her heart problems.

Winter can speak more than one language Japanese, French and English (yes she live in Death City so she has to know English. And I already know I put this in the story more than once.) Winter had a privet tutor that would come in the hospital and teach her what she needs to know. Winter read a lot, she could read five 3,000 pages books in two weeks.

Winter bother would visit her every Sunday, and her dad would visit her when he could.

Winter mom was murdered when Winter was young. Her dad would tell her when she was little that her mom left to visit some family. How did you tell a little girl that her mom was murdered? Finally Winter's dad told her that her mom was murdered. Let's just say Winter did not take in so well.

Winter remembered when her little brother told her that he fond a girl friend. She was so happy that he was fell in love. Winter knew that she will never fall in love someone. So it made her happy that he was able to fall in love and get a girl friend.

**Flash back**

_Winter was siting on her sofa watching Sailor Moon on the TV. It was Sunday so her little brother would be visiting her any minute now. _

_Winter had been outside more than normal. The Doctors where testing her to see how fare she can go out side before, she stars feeling pain. She lasted five hours before she felt pain. That the longest she has ever lasted outside before. _

_Winter heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" Winter yelled. _

_Winter look over to the prison at who was coming in. She saw her little brother. "Hey come on sit next to me." Her brother took a sit next to her. _

_He looked the same as always. He look like a boy version of Winter. _

_He had black hair and eyes. He look a lot like her dad, they both look a lot like there dad. He look nothing like their mom, nether of them look like their mom. Their mom had brown hair not black and their mom had green eyes not gold. _

_"So how was school?" Winter asked._

_"It was fine. It was really boring." _

_"I wish I could go to school." Winter said with a frown._

_"No you don't! You would have to deal with drama and people you don't like. There drugs and snooty girls. And every one is so load. I wish I did not have to go to school." _

_"Yeah but you get to make friends all the time. I don't because I stuck in here." She had a point. Winter never had a true friend. "Any way did you asked that girl you like to be your girl friend?"_

_Winter was the only person that knew about her little brother's crush. "Yes I did," he said simply as if was not any thing import. But Winter was so excited. _

_"What happen? You have to tell me every thing."_

_"Ok, so me and her where walking to school and there where no one any where. So I asked if she like to be my girl friend and she said yes."_

_"Oh my God! I am so happy for you!" Winter yelled from excitement._

_"Thanks." Winter's brother phone went off. He got the phone out and looked at it. "I have to go that was dad he needs my help."_

_"Ok, I know you have a life. You don't have to spend all of your time here." _

_"Hey before I leave can I get a picture with you?"_

_"Yes," Winter brother sat next to her and to the picture. When he got the picture he got up and walk to the door. But before he left Winter stop him. "Hey next time you have to tell me all about your Girl friend. Oh and one more thing tell dad I said 'hi'." _

_"Ok,"_

**End of the flash black. **

Now you know a little about Winter, let's start the story.

Winter was siting as the bar reading 'title of book here' and eating some grapes. Winter was wearing blue jeans and a Ghost Town T-shirt. Winter look like your average 22-year-old girl. You could not tell that she had heart problems.

It was Sunday so her little brother will come to visit her. The door open to her room and she look over to the prison who was in the door way. Winter thought it was her brother, but it was just a doctor.

It was Dr. Test. Dr. Test and Dr. Kat (Another doctor and Dr. Kat is a girl) were paid to look after Winter while she was in the hospital. They would talk turns looking after her. It was Dr. Test true to look after Winter.

Winter like both of the doctors but she wish she had Dr. Kat more. Dr. Kat was easer to talk to about any thing. Dr. Kat was more fun and out going. But Dr. Test was more serious and strict.

"Winter how are you doing today?"

Dr. test sat down next to Winter on one of the bar stools.

"私はあなたが細かくどのようにそうであるかですか?" Winter answered him in Japanese. (That means 'I am fine how are you?' I don't know if that right as all because I used a translator, I wish I know Japanese)

"I see you are practicing your Japanese."

"Yes I am getting really good at it. I think Japan is a very cool place. I wont to go there one day." Winter said as Dr. Test smiled. Dr. Test does not smile a lot. But some how Winter can make him smile with out meaning to.

"You know Dr. Kat has been to Japan."

"Really I will have to be asked her was it is like." Winter said with a smile.

"Ok, Winter can you do a favor for me?" Dr. Test asked getting up from the bar stool.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Winter I need to get some x-rays. Can you come with me?"

"Will I be back in time to see my brother?"

"Yes it will only take a minute."

"Ok," Winter said getting off the stool and out of the room.

Winter followed Dr. Test to the x-ray room. It was not to far from where Winter room was. So she could get in and get out.

When Winter was done she was allowed to go back to her room.

"Ok Winter we are done here you can go back to your room."

"Ok," Winter left Dr. Test to do what ever he need to do. Winter walk out of the x-ray room and down the hall. She said hi to the people she paste. Every one in the hospital knew her as a nice girl.

When Winter got to the outside of her room. She heard music going from the other side. It was 'Don't want to be like you' by Blood On The Dance Floor. It was her favorite song in the would. Blood On The Dance Floor is her favorite band.

**('Don't want to be like you' by Blood On The Dance Floor.)**

**I feel like you see right through me,  
And never ever really knew me-  
Don't want to be around when you start to fall.**  
**  
I've got to follow all of my dreams;  
Gotta figure out what this life means-  
Don't want to be around when you fall.**

**They say that life's an open book;  
Turn the page and take another look.  
You can't judge me by my cover,  
It's not what you see but what you discover!**  
**  
Can't push me down,  
it'll come around,  
Everything that you put me through-  
I, I, I, I, I don't want to be like you...**

Winter love this song because it had a beautiful message. It said that every one should be different and love who they are.

Winter really wanted to meet Dahvie Vanity and Jayy Von Monroe. Dahive and Jayy are the lead singers in the band.

** I may be different, but I'm beautiful.**  
** Every diamond's individual!**  
** Everyone shines in their own way.**

** Kaleidoscopes have many different colors,**  
** I'll never be just like all the others.**  
** Gotta open your mind, I'll prove you wrong.**

** They say that life's an open book;**  
** Turn the page and take another look.**  
** You can't judge me by my cover,**  
** It's not what you see but what you discover **

Winter opened the door to see where the music was coming from. But when she open the door, she saw her brother playing the song.

* * *

**Hey, so this is a new story I am working on. I have this idea for a long time now but I never knew how it would work out. But now I know what is going to happen so I am writing it. Oh I am trying to put some fluff in the story.**

**So I tried putting a some facts about Winter's brother in it. So you can get and idea who you think it is. But later in the story you will find out who he is. **

**Ok so the people who are reading 'New life' I am still writing that but I have no ideas for it so I am taking a break from it so I can get some ideas for it. **

**And one more thing I will be "attempting" to write more than just SoMa. I will be trying to write Maka and Ausra (Maka and Ausra are really hard to write), Maka and Black Star, Maka and Kid.**

**So Yeah that every thing for now. Please review and I am sorry for any mistakes. **

**I don't own the song or the poems. The 'Don't want to be like you' by Blood On The Dance Floor. The poems are all by Cicely Mary Barker. **


End file.
